Carbon fluoride is known as a solid lubricant (for example, see Patent Literature documents 1 and 2).
Carbon fluoride can exert excellent lubrication under specific conditions such as a high vacuum condition or a high temperature condition, but it is not superior to other solid lubricants (e.g., molybdenum disulfide) under atmospheric pressure or at low temperature.
Patent Literature 3 discloses an industrial metal article comprising a synthetic resin base and a kneaded material attached to the base, the kneaded material being a product of kneading an additive material prepared by mixing molybdenum disulfide and carbon fluoride.